


Mr. Billy in the Apartment

by hbrooks



Series: Mr. Billy [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, pet spider, so cute, the beginning of randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3088985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbrooks/pseuds/hbrooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles comes home from the station to find a giant spider in his apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Billy in the Apartment

Stiles opened the door to his apartment, the smell of freshly cleaned carpet still lingered even though he’d lived here for a couple weeks already. He flipped on the light switch and dumped his bag on the floor.

“Ahh,” he said. The apartment was quiet. “First thing first.”

It might be weird to talk to himself, but he’d been doing it for a long time and wasn’t about to quit—not like there was anyone to say anything about it. He stripped off his shirt and kicked off his pants. God it was great to take off that awful shit when he could be in sweatpants.

In moments, he was comfy—shirtless and in his favorite sweatpants. The station was awful today and he needed them more than normal. He padded out to the kitchen. A take-out box of Chinese with a large Coke was on his table, courtesy of his dad slash boss.

Only there was a giant spider on the table. A huge fucking spider, right there, next to his food. Just what he needed after a horrible shift.

The spider moved on disgustingly hair leg, like it was testing the air for booby traps. It moved slowly away from the take out. Stiles had one chance to grab the food. And his hoodie was right by the door. He could head out into the hallway—it would be safe from giant fucking spiders.

A spilt second later, he’d grabbed the box, the soda, and was halfway to the living room. He grabbed the hoodie with his toes and kicked it up to his soda hand and hooked it on two fingers and then knocked open the door with his hip and a finger on the handle. He slammed the door shut, and walked to the railing. He sat down, trying to look casual. He set the take out down, pulled on his hoodie and stared at his apartment door.

It was chilly out and he wasn’t really dressed for it. Instead of thinking of the horrid creature inside, he devoured his chow mein and downed his Coke. Once done, he wished he’d thought to bring his phone, but in the circumstances, that wouldn’t have been possible.

“You okay there?” a voice said.

“Huh?” Stiles looked up. His hot neighbor stared at him. “Oh, yeah, I’m fine.”

“You sure?” the man said. “You’re sitting outside, it’s kinda cold, and your wearing sweatpants.”

“I am.” Stiles looked back at his door. “Well, there is a giant spider in there. And I think I left my keys inside.”

“Giant spider?”

“Yeah,” Stiles said. “Big, hairy, gross. It was next to my chow mein.”

“Oh. That’s just Mr. Billy.” Hot Neighbor sat next to him. “That’s Scott’s pet tarantula, he’s next to you in 209. Mr. Billy is something of an escape artist. He lives here with his mom.”

“You mean that thing is someone’s pet?”

“Yeah.” The guy laughed. “I’m Derek, by the way.”

“Stiles,” Stiles said.

“You moved in recently, right?”

Stiles nodded.

“Mr. Billy gets out every few months or so.”

“Oh, great.”

“Come into my place,” Derek said. “I’ll take care of Mr. Billy. I’ve gotten good at capturing him.”

“My key is locked inside though,” Stiles said.

“Oh, that’s cool. I’m the building manager,” he said. “Why don’t you wait inside?”

Derek stood and gave Stiles a hand up.

“Okay,” Stiles said. “As long as I don’t have to deal with that awful thing.”

Derek laughed. “He’s pretty harmless.” He let Stiles into his apartment. “Make yourself at home.”

Stiles watched Derek move around the apartment, set down a few things and grab a key from a box on the wall.

“Thanks,” Stiles said.

“No problem,” Derek said. “Water’s in the fridge, glasses in the cupboard to the right.”

Stiles nodded.

“I’ll be back in a bit.” Derek took off, key in hand, box with a glass jar in the other.

Stiles watched him leave. Once he was out of the apartment, Stiles took a look around. The living room was much the same as his: a couch, TV. The room was sparse. He got up from the couch and gave himself a tour. The kitchen was clean, the fridge the same unit he had in his own apartment. The dishes looked like bachelor dishes or college kid dishes. And there wasn’t much in the cupboards.

The bathroom was clean and empty save a threadbare towel hanging on the rack along with a ratty-looking washcloth. The door to the bedroom was closed, and Stiles was half-tempted to open it up, but decided against it.

Derek’s place didn’t seem to have a lot in it. Poor guy probably had to work another job on top of apartment management to pay the bills. Stiles was sitting pretty with his government job—enough that he could afford food, new towels, and to fix his old Jeep. Nothing fancy, but not this poor. Unless Derek just didn’t care.

Stiles curled up on the couch, wishing he was back in his own place. He was ready for a shower and then bed. He had a long shift at the station tomorrow.

Derek came in a few minutes later, a grin on his face. “Caught the renegade. Want to come with me to deliver him home?”

“Sure,” Stiles said, unfolding himself from the couch. “I’m not carrying the spider though.”

Derek shrugged, and led the way. Stiles admired his backside—if anything at least he knew a little more about the place where he lived now. Derek stopped in front of the door and knocked. A frazzled looking woman answered the door.

“Derek? What’s going on?” she said.

“Just bringing back something of yours, Melissa.”

“Fuck,” she whispered when Derek pulled out the glass jar. “Scotty is in so much trouble!”

“Stiles here found him in his apartment, just a bit ago.”

“Oh, thanks,” Melissa said. “Thanks. Sorry about that it. Mr. Billy should really be called Houdini the way he escapes all the time.”

Stiles nodded. “No worries. I’ll have to put up a sign next time, ‘No Spiders Allowed.’ Maybe he’ll pick a different place.” Stiles eyed the glass jar.

Melissa thanked them again, and then shut the door.

“I feel bad. She works so hard and then has to deal with her twelve year old.”

Stiles shrugged. “As long as I don’t have to deal with that spider again. I’m good.”

“He’s really harmless,” Derek said. “Anyway, here we are. I’ll let you back in. Nice to meet you. Let me know if you need any more spider catching services.”

Stiles turned to Derek. “Thanks. I appreciate it. Not normally so freaked out over spiders.”

“No judgment,” Derek said. “I’ll take care of any for you.” He held out his hand and Stiles shook it before heading back inside.

He looked everywhere in the apartment for more giant spiders and, not finding any, he showered and fell into bed. And he had another 10.5 months left here. How much could a spider ruin his life?

**Author's Note:**

> xKxDx said I should write this, and I write all the thing for her.


End file.
